The embodiments herein relate generally to apparatus and methods for use in subterranean formation operations and, more particularly, to spectroelectrochemical cells such as a thin-layer spectroelectrochemical cell and methods of use thereof in subterranean formation operations.
In the oil and gas industry, a drilling fluid is typically used during drilling of a wellbore to facilitate the drilling process and to maintain a hydrostatic pressure in the wellbore greater than the pressure in the subterranean formation (also referred to simply as “formation”) surrounding the wellbore. This drilling fluid penetrates into or invades the formation for varying radial depths (referred to generally as the invaded zones) depending upon, among other things, the type of formation and drilling fluid used. Downhole formation testing tools lowered into the wellbore during or after drilling may be used to monitor formation pressures, collect formation fluid samples from the wellbore, to predict performance of reservoirs around the wellbore, and the like. These formation testing tools typically contain an elongated body having an elastomeric packer or pad that is sealed against a zone of interest in the wellbore. A passage or flow channel in the sealed system is used to withdraw fluid from the formation. This fluid is collected within the tool and analyzed in the wellbore or brought to the surface for analysis to determine the properties of the fluids, conditions of the formation from where the fluids were collected, and the like.
Traditionally, species in formation fluids (e.g., concentrations and/or types of species linked to the formation fluids content) are analyzed. Often, the formation fluids are analyzed using traditional spectroscopy techniques, where a spectra is obtained from the formation fluids which is correlative to a type or concentration of a particular species in the formation fluids. However, detection of particular species or a concentration thereof may be difficult where such species fail to produce strong optical signals. In such instances, the type and condition of the formation fluids and/or of reservoirs in the formation may be unattainable or only a suboptimal amount of information may be realized.